


Jaeger Suits and Ugly Holiday Jumpers

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Autistic Hermann, Autistic Newton, Emotional Constipation, Hanukkah, Jealousy, M/M, Uniform Kink, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has a thing for powerful-looking men. Newt is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaeger Suits and Ugly Holiday Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsClydeBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/gifts).



Newt felt like since Hanukkah is his favourite time of year, he should be far more cheerful.

Weird jumpers with menorahs on them? Check. Latkes and doughnuts? Already eaten. Full on clash of cultures with Christmas trees and pagan wreaths and far too much tinsel? Got that. With such a combination of sights and smells and rituals and good cheer, Newt should be in sensory heaven right now.

Except... he’s not.

He suspects he would be, if that niggling feeling of anxiety sat at the back of his mind would stop turning “this is perfect” to “this is too much” and forcing him to take cover in the primarily Hermann-decorated lab, crouched over his desk writing lab reports by the soft light of the twinkling fairy lights. The lab was nice, being filled with soft lights and calming Hanukkah-related decor and colours that didn’t scream out at him, but even this was needling him - you see, it reminded him of Hermann. And right now he was very,  very  frustrated at Hermann.

See, Hermann had an authority kink. And the winter holidays had him alternating between heart eyes and indifference faster than a flickering light, and it was driving Newton up the wall.

It wasn’t even a  proper  authority kink, at least not one Newt would actively recognise. It was more...uniform. Or something that showed they had status. Pentecost in a suit, or anyone in jaeger armour would have Hermann swooning with literal heart eyes, but put them in a holiday jumper? Suddenly not interested. If Newt were an insecure man, he’s put on one of those pilot get-ups to see if Hermann would finally ride him on his desk chair, like Newt had been begging him to do since this whole relationship thing started.

But he’s not insecure. Nor jealous. Therefore he’s doing absolutely nothing of the sort. Newt never got into any kind of rank-denoting uniform - the idea of getting into something that clicked and clanked and had stiff labels and seams sounded terrible. But seeing Hermann moon after the Marshall made him feel… well, there wasn’t really a name he could put to it. It was like having a loose bolt rattling around in him that buzzed and vibrated harder every time Hermann’s heart eyes were directed at something that wasn’t him or his special interests.

Hermann had a thing for men who look vaguely dangerous, and Newt was a be a touch annoyed by it. But not jealous. And definitely not insecure.

He could’ve convinced himself of that fact for several minutes had Hermann not come and disturbed his thought process. The other man slid between Newt and his desk with the grace of a cat walking wherever they pleased. Newt straightened up to avoid a mouthful of sweatervest.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Hermann stated as he leaned back on the desk, his fingers curling around the lip. “Out with it.”

“Is it distracting you?”

“Yes. It’s loud and angry and something to do with me, and you should tell me.”

“It’s not angry. It’s vaguely annoying and not something you can help with. Can I get on with my work?”

Hermann raised an eyebrow at him, and didn’t move.

“Seriously Hermann. It’s nothing.”

“You should speak about it anyway. I know you - if you don’t speak now, it’ll come up at some other inappropriate moment.”

“It wont.”

“Isn’t that what you said about our grandparent discussion? Which came up when you were in a delightful pair of lace-”

“Come on, that was one time!”

“It’s happened more than once-”

“I’m still not saying.”

Hermann waited.

Newt’s fingers fiddled with the spinner ring on his finger.

“...Alright, it’s that weird authority-slash-uniform thing you have.”

“...What?”

“You have this weird kink thing, like whenever Pentecost or Aleksis walk into the room with their uniforms, and you literally fall over yourself, like you get serious heart eyes-”

“I do  not- ”

“You so do! Even if you don’t like to talk about your weird kinks - and I know you have like a million - you have to admit you swoon whenever the Marshall walks through the door.”

“...You’re jealous, aren’t you? And insecure.”

“What? No! Absolutely not. Like, you couldn’t have gotten that more wrong - I am absolutely not jealous. It’s just distracting.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And annoying.”

“I’m sure.”

“...Stop looking at me like that.”

There was quiet for a moment, before Newt found himself with a lapful of Hermann. The other man wrapped his arms and legs around him and pressed close, pushing what little weight he had on his bones into Newt’s body. The warm, calming pressure from Hermann’s body seemed to soothe whatever anxious thing that was rattling around inside him, and Newt wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder.

“I’m not going to leave you for the Marshall.” Hermann said quietly, his fingers coming up to rub circles into his hair.

“I know.”

“I’m not. I may have… an appreciation for uniform, but it has no effect on my feelings for you. It’s something I like, not something I need.”

“But if they could offer you more of what you like than I can-”

“I’d go without. Newton, I am happy with whatever you feel comfortable indulging me in. You might not be a uniform person, but I don’t mind - I am satisfied with what we already have. Do you understand that?

“Yeah… yeah. Thanks Hermann.”

“It’s no trouble.”

They sat there for a little while, curled up on Newt’s desk chair in relative quiet. Soon, Hermann’s hip would start complaining and Hermann would have to leave him, but Newt was content to sit there with him for now, a comforting pressure on his body, a familiar scent surrounding him, where everything was calm and alright. 

He closed his eyes and smiled. 


End file.
